BEBE
"BEBE" is a song by American rapper 6ix9ine featuring Puerto Rican rapper Anuel AA. Lyrics Haciendo el amor, a la misma vez tú te toca' (te toca') Bebé, no te pasa nada, vuélvete loca (lo-loca-loca) Y tu novio te trata mal, él no te controla (no, no, no, no) He said- Mi diablita (-blita) Ella se pone pornográfica en la intimidad (baby) Y su marido no la valora y la deja sola (la deja sola) Y yo siempre la estoy esperando con mi pistola (-tola) Y conmigo ella siempre se moja Bebesita (uah) Tu hombre te ama pero tú le ere' infiel (bebé) Porque tú ere' una diabla dentro de una mujer (oh-oh, oh-oh) Y cuando se esconde el sol tú quiere' beber, hija 'e Lucifer Bebesita (mi baby; uah, uah) Tu hombre te ama pero tú le ere' infiel (¿por qué-é-é?) Porque tú ere' una diabla dentro de una mujer (muje-e-r) Y cuando se esconde el sol, tú quieres beber, hija 'e Lucifer Baby, con ra-ta-ta-ta-ta Baby, yo soy tu criminal Baby con ra-ta-ta-ta-ta Baby, tu novio lo va a olvidar Baby, con ra-ta-ta-ta-ta Baby, conmigo te va' a mudar Baby, con ra-bang-bang-bang-bang Baby, do' tiro', lo voa' matar (pa' afuera) ¿Pa' qué? ¿pa' qué? ¿pa' qué? ¿Pa' qué vas a serle fiel? ¿Pa' qué? ¿pa' qué? ¿pa' qué? Baby, olvídate de él Tú ere' mi diablita y yo soy tu demonio Un amor de manicomio Y si te veo con él, yo te odio Siempre me tiene' en insomnio Medusa, Versace (Versace) Siempre hacemo' la 69 como Tekashi (yeh-eh) Y yo te rompo to' en secreto, Illuminati (-nati) Y ella se baja conmigo en la disco en el Ferrari (-rrari) Fumando Mari' (uah) Y tú te hiciste tu cuerpo, bebé, en R.D Y chingamos y siempre nos venimos a la vez Te hice el amor y en tu piel me enredé Y mi bicho en tu totito te tatué Oh-oh-oh (uah) Bebé, tú eres mía, ese hombre olvídalo-o-o Y rebota esas nalgas bailándome reggaetó-ó-ón Bebesita (uah) Tu hombre te ama pero tú le ere' infiel (yeh-eh) Porque tú eres una diabla dentro de una mujer (oh-oh, oh-oh) Y cuando se esconde el sol tú quiere' beber; hija 'e Lucifer (oh-oh, oh-oh; uah) Bebesita (mi baby) Tu hombre te ama pero tú le ere' infiel (¿por qué?) Porque tú eres una diabla dentro de una mujer (-er) Y cuando se esconde el sol tú quiere' beber; hija 'e Lucifer (beber; -er) Mi diablita (mi nena) Ella se pone pornográfica, no es tímida (mírame, mami) Y su hombre no la valora, la deja sola (la deja sola, sola) Y siempre la estoy esperando con mi pistola (ra-pa-pa-pa) Siempre se enamora, mi diablita Why It Sucks # The Auto-Tune on both the artists on the song is unbearable. # The beat is well produced by Ronny J, but unfortunately cannot save the song # The music video objectifies women and just an excuse to show off women's tits and ass. # Most of the song glorifies pornography in all the wrong ways. Music Video BEBE - 6ix9ine Ft. Anuel AA (Prod. By Ronny J) (Official Music Video) Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Anuel AA Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Foreign Language songs Category:2018 Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Tekashi69's Downfall